no shame
by Yonaka Alice
Summary: Nggak apa-apa kampungan, yang penting dinotis. / [slight yuuyanhe] #SecretSanta2k16


.

* * *

.

 **disclaimer** **:**

vocaloid belongs to their respective owner. no commercial profit taken.

 **warning** **:**

dldr. typo (s). klise. RECEH. kesamaan ide harap maklum.

.

.

.

.

 **no shame ©** Yonaka Alice for **#SecretSanta2k16**

.

.

.

.

Liu Yan He memang bukan orang yang suka ikut tren biar kekinian.

Jangankan beli iPon 7, nyari sebutir nasi aja susahnya minta ampun. Sang ayah yang brengsek melarikan diri setelah menceraikan ibunya dan meninggalkan setumpuk utang. Ibu sendiri sudah sakit-sakitan, hanya mampu bangun dari tempat tidur dengan dibantu. Adiknya ada tujuh karena kata Ibu dulu (mantan) ayahnya gagah perkasa. Semuanya tidak tahu diri.

Sedih? Jangan. Yan He nggak butuh dikasihani.

Yan He itu anaknya rela menolong dan tabah meskipun rada _ndeso_. Disiplin, berani, dan setia. Bertanggungjawab dan dapat dipercaya. Rajin, terampil, dan gembi—eh kok malah jadi dasa dharma. Sori.

Selaku anak sulung yang baik dan rajin menabung, Yan He bekerja mati-matian untuk membiayai ibunya dan segelintir manusia tidak tahu diri—oh, maaf, maksudnya adik-adiknya. Kadang jadi pelayan di tempat _karaoke_. Kadang jadi _barista_ di _gay bar_ (um, jangan salah paham. Yan He nggak demen homo kok. Suer). Kadang jadi tukang SMS yang suka nyebar _hoax_ mama minta pulsa itu. Ups.

Pernah satu kali Yan He kepergok membajak HP milik penjaga _counter_ pulsa untuk menyebar teror ke nomor-nomor _random_. Waktu itu masih dikasih ampun. Tapi memang dasarnya muka badak, keesokan harinya Yan He kembali beraksi. Akibatnya? Para warga kehilangan kesabaran, Yan He dilabrak sekampung. Nyaris digebukin pake bambu. Untung Yan He itu _strong_ , jadi pulang-pulang dia cuma bonyok di pipi kiri yang bikin wajahnya nggak _kawaii_ lagi. Mampus lo.

Ehem—balik ke topik semula. Yang jelas, ini argumen Yan He yang tak suka mengikuti tren masa kini. Bukan berarti dia kampungan dan sebagainya. Bukan berarti juga dia mengklarifikasi ini karena tidak sudi dibilang _kamseupay_.

Omong-omong, baru-baru ini tren yang sedang boom di kalangan remaja adalah boyband terbaru yang sedang naik daun. Muka personilnya ganteng-ganteng meski lagunya kebanyakan dangdut.

 _Lho, katanya nggak ngikutin tren, kok tau apa yang lagi_ booming _sekarang?_

Udah, lupain aja. Lanjut.

Jadi sementara gadis seumurannya sibuk menjerit histeris dan menangisi anggota _boyband_ favorit mereka, Yan He sibuk menjerit dan menangisi harga daging yang naik. Dia tidak peduli mau _boyband_ itu rilis album baru atau mendadak bubar sekalipun. Yang penting hari ini bisa makan _pizza_ euy. Meski cuma kerupuk diolesi sambal terasi doang.

(Tolong, maafkan Yan He yang udik ini.)

Nah, saudara-saudari sekalian, saat ini Yan He berniat ke warung untuk membeli segepok kerupuk. Setiap langkah yang ia ambil ringan tanpa beban. Tidak lupa ia juga melantunkan senandung _happy ya ya ya_ untuk menaikkan _mood_ yang sempat turun karena dibentak Ibu Bos.

"Siang jadi kenangan, malam jadi impian, cintaku, semakin menda—"

"SEMUANYA, LIHAT! ITU ZOLA PROJECT!"

Nyanyian merdu Yan He terpotong oleh jeritan histeris ala tante-tante yang dicolek di pasar. Yan He kesal. Diliriknya segerombol massa yang menjadi sumber kerusuhan itu. Kebanyakan wanita, sih. Huh. Mengganggu saja.

Mari kita lihat ada apa.

"Jangan lupa beli _single_ terbaru kami, ya!"

"KYAA! TANGANKU DISENTUH WILL- _SAMA_!"

"Curang! Eh, Kyo- _kun_ , mau salaman juga denganku~?"

Oh, ternyata cuma acara promosi sekaligus _meet and greet_ dari _boyband_ yang baru debut kemarin. Ya elah.

 _Tjuih_. Yan He mendecih dalam hati. Ini cewek-cewek pada norak banget, sih. Apa yang para anggota _boyband_ itu tampilkan di depan umum hanya pencitraan belaka, tahu. Yan He tidak melihat ada faedahnya pingsan saat berjabat tangan dengan para artis oplas itu.

"OMG! Dek Yuu lucu banget! Liat deh!"

…tapi nggak ada salahnya kan, cuci mata sebentar?

Siapa yang nggak penasaran, sesuci apa sih mereka sampai bisa bikin para gadis pingsan? Belum lagi Yan He pernah dapat gelar "Kepopers" waktu SMP dulu. Jadi, ya, dia ikut baris.

Gadis yang ada di depan Yan He mukanya memerah bak tomat rebus saat berbicara dengan salah satu idola. Yan He mencermati perawakan mereka. Yang satu tinggi jangkung dan berkulit rada gelap, mengenakan _nametag_ Will. Sebelahnya sedikit lebih pendek, berambut cokelat muda yang agak riap-riapan, Kyo. Satu lagi—eh, mana satu lagi? Kok enggak ada?

"Maaf, Mbak, sekarang giliran Mbak." Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menoel-noel Yan He. Yan He melihat ke kiri dan kanan tapi tidak ada pohon cemara—oke, maaf, itu cuma _joke_ receh _author_. Lho mana orang yang noel dia tadi?

Akhirnya dia dongak ke atas. Panggilan Tuhan, barangkali?

"Gue di sini, sompret."

Yan He menunduk dan matanya bertemu dengan dua _emerlard_ bulat—berbinar tanpa dosa walaupun baru saja pemiliknya memaki Yan He. Pipinya putih dihiasi rona mawar yang membuat Yan He teringat pada kue _mochi_ (duh, kapan terakhir kali ia makan makanan semewah itu, ya?). Rambutnya pirang berkilau dan dimodel cepak.

 _I-imut banget!_

Yan He _speechless._

Sesaat seluruh dunia lenyap menyisakan Yan He dan cowok cantik itu. Bunga-bunga mawar bermekaran di belakang mereka.

 _Inikah yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama?!_

"Mbak, kok malah bengong? Yang lain udah nungguin tuh." Cowok _idol_ itu menunjuk ke orang-orang di belakang Yan He. Saking lamanya menunggu uap seolah menguar dari kepala mereka.

"Nggak apa-apa, yang penting aku suka kamu." Yan He masih terpana.

…

Krik.

"…Iya, makasih?" Anggota _boyband_ dengan _nametag_ Yuu itu _sweatdrop_. Gila juga nih cewek. Udah nyusahin, nggak jelas lagi.

Kyo menyenggol lengan Yuu, "Wih, katanya dia suka sama lo, Yuu. Peluk dong. Kasih _kiss_ atau apa gitu kek."

Yuu mengernyit sejenak. Dilihatnya Yan He yang berbinar-binar, lalu Kyo yang nyengir lebar, lalu ke Yan He lagi, ke Kyo lagi. Emang susah ya, jadi orang ganteng.

"MBAK! Buruan, dong! Zola Project bukan cuma punya lo!" bentak seseorang dari belakang. Yan He malah bergeming. Asik menatap Yuu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kuku kaki—buset dah serem amat.

Yuu mencoba sabar. Kalem. Bisa-bisa reputasinya—reputasi Zola Project—yang jadi taruhannya kalau dia salah bicara.

Jadi Yuu tersenyum manis sambil memasang jurus _puppy eyes_ terkawaeh miliknya, "Mbak, mau saya kasih tandatangan, nggak? Tapi abis itu tolong pergi, ya? Plis, pliss?"

"MAU!" Oke, Yuu mulai takut.

Maka dimulailah aksi Yan He berjongkok dan mengeluarkan segala barang yang menurutnya bisa ditandatangani dari dalam tas. Tidak peduli walau semua orang yang ada di situ kini menatapnya dengan jijik.

"Mas! Eh, Mas siapa namanya?! Mas Yuu, ya? Tolong tandatanganin di semua ini, ya! Oh, sama di punggung saya juga! Bentar, saya buka baju—"

"NGGAK USAH!" jerit Yuu saat Yan He berniat membuka mantelnya. Bisa gawat kalau dia dituduh melakukan pelecehan terhadap salah satu fansnya.

"N-nanti Mbak bisa masuk angin. Biar saya tandatanganin, sini. Mana aja barangnya…" cicit Yuu kala Yan He menatapnya bingung seakan tindak asusila yang barusan ingin dilakukannya itu bukan apa-apa.

 _Buset, apaan ini?!_ Yuu menjerit dalam hati begitu melihat benda-benda yang dimuntahkan tas buluk Yan He. Ada roti berjamur, tulang ayam, sampai cumi-cumi mentah sekalipun—hoek. Mendadak Yuu kepingin muntah di tempat. Bahkan Kyo dan Will sudah menutup mulut mereka dengan tangan. Masih yakin Yan He waras?

Ya Tuhan, Yuu dosa apa, sih? Perasaan Yuu nggak lupa doa sebelum tidur kemarin.

"…"

"Kenapa, Mas?"

"…Mbak, yakin ini bisa ditandatanganin…?"

"Jangan panggil Mbak! Panggil Beb aja!"

 _Najis banget lu_.

"Mbak—"

" **Beb**."

"Dengerin dulu, Mbak—"

"Mas Yuu…" Tatapan Yan He menggelap. "Kalau nggak mau panggil aku 'Beb'…"

Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari tasnya.

"ANJIR PSIKOPAT!" jerit Will—yang biasanya tak banyak omong—histeris. Sontak semua orang panik. Alun-alun kota yang tadinya penuh kegembiraan jadi diliputi aura gelap.

Yuu merasa nyawanya nyaris lepas dari badan.

"O-o-oke, B-beb! Oke! Tenang dulu plis!"

"Bagus." Yan He tersenyum miring. "Sekarang, Mas mau tandatanganin ini, 'kan?"

"Tapi—"

"' **Kan**?"

"…—oke."

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Jadi anggota _boyband_ itu memang makan hati.

Yuu berani bilang begini karena ia sendiri sudah mengecap pahitnya dunia _entertainment_.

Setiap hari dapat teror. Sekalinya _upload_ foto, _like_ dan _comment_ berbondong-bondong datang sampai HP-nya mau meledak. Tak jarang pula banyak akun palsu yang menggunakan foto miliknya.

Tapi yang paling parah, sih—

…—ancaman _stalker_.

Yuu baru pulang rekaman _album_ barunya. Masuk apartemen, hangatkan makanan, lalu tiduran di ranjang. Wes, berasa sorga.

Yuu memejamkan mata.

 _Tok tok tok_

"?! Siapa itu?!" Yuu celingukan.

…Siapa pula orang yang mau mengunjunginya jam 12 malam?!

"Mas Yuu… buka jendelanya dong."

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

* * *

 **~Fin.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **a/n:** duh maaf ya ini sampah dan terburu-buru sekali _humor_ nya ;;; dipublish 3 jam sebelum _deadline_ /?

btw, Selamat Natal bagi yang merayakan, God bless! semoga taun depan saya bisa lebih sering updet fik amin #IYAIN.

* * *

 **buat Panda Dayo:** srry kalo kurang receh mb huehuehue btw aku bonusin otpmu lho mamam noh hints yuuyanhe (HINTS APANYA) wes kurang baek apa gue jadi santa #GAUSAHBANGGA


End file.
